Replacement
by Zorua101
Summary: When Naruto's replacement jutsu goes horribly wrong, everyone in Konoha, the sand siblings, the Akatsuki, Team Hebi, and some others end up in a mysterious village called the Hidden Fanfiction Village. To get home, they must survive Mary-Sue attacks, horror movie monsters, critical spelling errors, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I haven't posted an actual fanfiction in a while. I've posted oneshots and stuff, but not an actual fanfic with a plot and chapters. I'm sorry if it seems rushed at certain points, but I did my best. I hope I did a good job of keeping everyone in character, especially since I don't know what some of the characters even act like. And I apologize in advance for any spelling errors - I always get confused about the amount of U's in words like "Hyuuga".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He thought that his new jutsu would impress Sakura. He thought that it would cause Sai to finally gain some real respect for him. He thought that it would help him on his way to becoming Hokage. But Naruto couldn't have been more wrong.

"Sai! Sakura!" the blonde cried, running toward his two teammates, who were currently standing outside the ramen shop.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura.

"I have something really cool to show you! It's a new jutsu!"

"It's not anything like that one which turned everyone in Konoha into a British ninja, is it?"

"Nope! Nothing like that at all! It's more like an ultra-powerful replacement jutsu!"

"Ultra-powerful replacement jutsu?" Sai raised an eyebrow. "How powerful, exactly?"

"Powerful enough to move everyone in Konoha to a destination of my choice!"

"You do realize that that will require other objects to be in whatever place we're being transported to, right?"

"I know! That's why I put all those pebbles outside the village the other day! Now can I show it to you?"

"Go ahead," Sakura and Sai answered in unison.

Naruto did the replacement jutsu. And everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh…" Tenten sat up, rubbing her head. "What just happened…?"

"I don't know, but it happened when I was right in the middle of training!" Rock Lee stood up, glaring angrily around the room. "Nobody interrupts my training! Whoever it was, I challenge you!"

"Give it a break, Lee." Neji sat up and stared around the beige-carpeted room they had ended up in. "Where exactly are we?"

"_You_ should know, Byakugan guy," Tenten grumbled.

Neji sighed. "Byakugan." He stood up and stared around the room, or rather, through the walls of the room. "We've ended up in a completely different village, apparently."

"Huh?!" Tenten leapt to her feet. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Guy-sensei?" Rock Lee wondered.

The door suddenly burst open, and their sensei stood in the doorway, grinning. "Greetings, students of mine! Have no fear, I am completely okay!"

"Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee rushed over to hug him.

"Phew!" Tenten sighed. "For a second, I thought something horrible had happened to him!"

"Darn…" Neji groaned. "For a second, I thought something horrible had happened to him…"

* * *

_"Akamaru~!"_

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Hinata asked her teammate. She looked around. "D-does anyone know where we are…?"

"I don't care where we are!" Kiba cried. "Akamaru's missing!"

"It's OK, Kiba." Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll start looking for Akamaru as soon as possible."

Shino stood by the window. "…I don't think we're in Konoha anymore."

"Then… where are we?" Hinata joined her teammate by the window.

"Oh, no!" Kiba started to tear up. "What if Akamaru got left behind?"

"Don't worry." Kurenai patted her student on the shoulder. "If the rest of us ended up here, I'm sure Akamaru did, too. We just have to look for him."

Kiba wiped a tear away. "You're right. Let's start searching right now!" Without waiting for a response, he rushed out of the room.

* * *

"…Guys, we're not in Konoha." Chouji, holding an empty bag of chips, stared out of the window.

"I can see that!" Ino stood up furiously. "And I was about to take a shower! Does the world not realize the importance of hygiene?!"

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

Ino whacked him in the side of the head. "You don't say?!"

"Yeah? Well I was in the middle of eating my lunch!" Chouji stated angrily. "This place had better have something to eat!"

"Are you joking?!" Ino stormed over to him. "You've eaten enough for one day!"

"But–"

"No buts! You always eat way too much!"

Shikamaru watched the two of them argue as Asuma, their sensei, tried to calm them down.

All the brunette said was: "…Troublesome…"

* * *

"…So I was in my office, minding my own business, and suddenly I'm here! What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!" The redhead stopped storming around the room and pointed at his older brother. "Kankurou! Explain!"

"I don't know how we got here!" Kankurou raised his hands defensively.

"Maybe it was some sort of replacement jutsu?" Temari, the oldest of the three siblings, suggested.

"Why would anybody want to transport us here, though?" Kankurou wondered.

Gaara frowned. "I don't know… but I swear, when I find them, I'm going to _kill_ them…"

* * *

"…Waaaattteeeerrr…."

"Quit whining."

"...Water, though…"

"I said_ quit whining_, Suigetsu!"

"…But waaaattteeeerrr…"

"Stop it, moron!" Karin yelled. "You're making Sasuke angry!"

"…I neeeed…."

"If I hear the word "water" one more time, I'm going to shove a knife up someone's ass," Sasuke growled.

"…Water…"

Sasuke glared at him. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Guys, he needs a drink," Jugo pointed out.

"We know," Karin snapped. "And he's not getting one."

"Why are you guys so cruel to him?" Jugo sighed.

"Because he's a moron," the other two replied in unison.

Team Hebi, otherwise known as Team Taka, had landed up in the middle of a field somewhere in the village. There were buildings visible on the other side of the field, but they were unfamiliar – they obviously weren't in Konoha, or any of the other villages they had visited for that matter.

"Well, I'm gonna take him to one of those buildings and get a glass of water," Jugo stated, picking Suigetsu up.

"Fine by me," Karin huffed.

Sasuke stared at the other three as if they were idiots. "Guys, we can't just walk into a village which is most likely full of people!"

Jugo didn't listen. He just walked off.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"It's so dark. I can't see a thing."

"Whose butt is in my face?!"

"Someone find the fuckin' light switch!"

"Shut up, Hidan!"

_Click. _

Zetsu sighed in relief. "Found it."

"Deidara!" Pein roared. "Get your _rear end_ out of my face!"

"It's kind of hard to move in here, yeah," the blonde replied.

There was a loud noise, like a dog barking.

"Is that Tobi?" Sasori asked.

"No, I think it's this guy," Konan said, pointing to a large white dog who was taking up quite a lot of the space in the storage closet they were all cramped into. Akamaru barked.

Itachi gasped. "Look out! That dog belongs to a boy from Konoha!"

"It does?" Konan looked sadly at the dog. "So it's an enemy…?"

"Let's just fucking kill it," Hidan grumbled.

"No!" Tobi cried, hugging Akamaru. "Akamaru is a good dog! No killing!"

"Let's keep him as a hostage," Kakuzu suggested. "He might be useful later."

Akamaru looked around at the Akatsuki and whined.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "How the hell did we end up here?!"

"I-it was an accident!" Naruto stuttered, backing away from his enraged friend.

"What village are we in?" Sai mumbled, glancing around at their surroundings. "I don't recognize this place."

"There's a sign over here…" Naruto walked over to a sign nailed to a grey stone wall and read it out loud. "It says "Welcome to the Hidden Fanfiction Village"."

"What's a fanfiction?" Sakura asked.

"It says at the bottom, "You're in one"," Naruto answered. "I don't know if that's supposed to answer your question or not…"

Team Kakashi had ended up near the entrance of the village. Well, it wasn't exactly an entrance; there weren't any gates, just stone walls. Kakashi jumped onto one of the walls.

"There's nothing but forest for miles around," he said. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"We don't even know how to get to Konoha from here," Sakura added.

Naruto stared sheepishly at the ground."Sorry, guys…"

"Don't be." Sakura patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault that your jutsu went wrong."

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai! Kakashi!"

All four of them looked up to see Kiba running toward them, his teammates struggling to keep up. The dog tamer finally reached them, out of breath. "Have you guys seen Akamaru anywhere?"

"No," Sai answered. "Is he missing?"

Kiba nodded. "We woke up here, and Akamaru was nowhere in sight."

"Maybe we should look for him before we start trying to figure out a way home," Kakashi suggested.

"We'll help you look for him!" cried a voice in the background. They turned to see Asuma running toward them, followed by his team.

"So now Akamaru is missing?" Shikamaru groaned. "This whole thing just gets more and more troublesome…"

Ino slapped him. "If all you're going to say is "troublesome", you can shut up!"

"Hey, guys!" Team Guy joined them. Rock Lee turned to Naruto. "Do you know how we got to this weird place?"

"Uh, well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "My replacement jutsu sort of went wrong, and…"

Lee gasped. "So it was your fault! You interrupted my training, you know!"

"Relax, Lee!" Sakura told him. "You can train against the other ninjas here if you have to."

"So, everyone else ended up here, too?" They looked upward to see the sand siblings standing on the roof of the building behind them. The three jumped down and stood next to the others.

"At least we don't have to find a way home by ourselves," Kankurou grinned. But his grin faded when he noticed Naruto squinting over his shoulder. "Uh, Naruto… what are you staring at?"

* * *

"Hey, who's he?"

Jugo stopped cold. He had been noticed! He broke into a run, trying to get away from the large group standing by the "entrance" to the village.

"Hey, stop!" Someone grabbed him by the arm. "Who are you?"

Jugo slowly turned around to see a man with white hair, a black mask covering most of his face. "I just want to get a glass of water for my friend here. There's running water in those buildings up there, right?"

"Oh, OK." Kakashi let go of his arm and pointed to a nearby building. "That one is unoccupied, as far as I know. You can probably get some water in there."

"Thanks. I'll get a glass of water, then I'll get back to Sasuke and Karin."

Naruto froze. "Wait… did you just say Sasuke?"

Jugo turned around. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Ino gasped. "Sasuke's here? Where?!"

"More importantly…" Sakura snarled, cracking her knuckles, "who's this Karin chick?"

"That would be me." Karin walked casually toward them. "Jugo, Sasuke said that you shouldn't run off like that. He asked me to come with you."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"Is that really important right now?"

"It's always important," Sakura growled.

"Fine. Yes, I'm Sasuke's girlfriend."

"No you're not," Jugo pointed out.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm his girlfriend!"

"Drop the act, Karin. It's going to get you hurt," Sasuke snapped. "I came here because I wanted to know why you fools were taking so long."

Karin smirked at Ino and Sakura. "See? See how much he cares about me?"

"The only reason I protected you is because we're on the same team." Sasuke glared at Karin. "An injured teammate is useless to me."

"…Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, I'm here. Get over it."

"…Sasuke!" Suddenly, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all charged at Sasuke, glomping him. "We missed you!" Naruto cried as Karin fumed with jealousy.

"Why did you leave us?" Ino wailed.

"You know why I left!" Sasuke yelled. "Now get off me!"

"Never!" Sakura hugged Sasuke, squeezing him so hard he could barely breathe.

"Karin! Jugo! Suigetsu!" Sasuke choked. "Get these morons off me!"

Karin stared at him with something like disappointment. "But you're strong, Sasuke. Can't you handle them yourself?"

Jugo had already run off toward the apartment building Kakashi had pointed out earlier.

Sasuke groaned. _Looks like I have no choice but to put up with them until they let go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I actually finished more than one chapter of a fanfiction! :D This chapter is longer than the last one. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, nobody would've died (except possibly Sasuke), the Akatsuki would be the good guys, and Team Guy would be the main characters. In other words, I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

Several hours later, everything had calmed down. Naruto, Sakura and Ino had finally let go of Sasuke, Kiba wasn't crying over Akamaru anymore, Suigetsu had gotten a drink of water, and each team had been assigned an apartment. Since it was already nearly midnight, they were just going to bed. However, in their assigned apartment, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jiraiyah, and Yamato, who had all been transported to the village as well, were far from going to sleep.

Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, took a sip of her coffee (because it is a well-known fact that whenever adults are drinking something in a story like this, it's either beer or coffee). "So, we've ended up in some mysterious village called the Hidden Fanfiction Village, which could be hundreds of miles away from the Hidden Leaf for all we know. We have no idea where on the map we are, or how the hell we're supposed to get home. Everyone in Konoha was transported here by a replacement jutsu gone wrong, courtesy of Naruto. The sand siblings, Team Hebi, Orochimaru and his bitch are also here."

"Hey!" Kabuto snapped, standing up. Orochimaru placed a hand on his head and pushed him back down into his seat.

"The Akatsuki may or may not have also turned up here," Tsunade continued. "Kiba's dog is missing for some reason we don't know. Now, I know that none of the teenagers started freaking out and doing crazy things like they usually do upon arrival here, but they're probably tired after what was most likely a long journey. We'd better prepare ourselves for the worst tomorrow morning. And now I will go over the rules which we will follow as long as we are here. But before I do that, are there any questions?"

Anko raised her hand.

"Yes, Anko?"

"Pedo Snake and the glasses-wearing asshole are here," Anko pointed out. "Why aren't we killing them?"

"You'll understand that when I go over the rules. Jiraiyah?"

"Can I–"

"No, you can't share a room with me. Orochimaru?"

"Am I allowed to slit your throat?"

"According to the rules, no." The Hokage cleared her throat. "Now to go over the rules. Rule one: No slitting throats."

"Damn."

"Rule two: No feeding the teenagers between meals."

"Are they animals or something?" Shizune asked.

"In a way, I guess." Tsunade shrugged. "Rule three: No crossdressing. This one is mainly aimed at Team Guy, as you might have guessed… Rule four: As long as we are still in the Hidden Fanfiction Village, there must be no violence among us, whether we are from the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Sand, the Akatsuki hideout, or wherever that mess called Team Hebi came from."

Everyone grinned at Orochimaru and Kabuto in the same way that a wild animal grins at its prey.

"Or wherever those two are from."

"You win this time," Anko hissed, glaring at her two enemies.

"Rule five: No nuclear bombing Russia."

Everyone stared at her, confused."Why would we do that anyway?" Yamato asked, since he didn't have any dialogue yet.

Tsunade shrugged, rolling up the scroll which she had written the rules on. "I added it just in case. You never know with these people."

"Is there even a Russia in this universe?" Shizune asked.

"Now everyone go to bed and get some sleep," Tsunade said, ignoring Shizune. "We've got a difficult day ahead of us…"

* * *

This, as it turned out, was a horrible understatement. Ten minutes after everyone had dragged themselves out of bed the next morning, the entire village was in chaos. Neji had decided to explore the building Team Guy was sharing by using his Byakugan just before everyone went to bed last night. Unfortunately, Guy had been in the shower at the time. The Hyuuga was now in the hospital as Sakura used her eye bleach on his burned retinas.

Rock Lee suddenly burst into the hospital room. "Neji! I challenge you to a fight!"

Neji groaned. "Are you blind? Can't you see that I'm in hospital with badly injured eyes?!"

"Oh… okay." Rock Lee left. "Tenten! I challenge you to a fight!"

Tenten, who was in the hospital's waiting room, shot him an annoyed look. "I left my scrolls at home, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Lee walked outside, looking for somebody who might accept his challenge. He soon spotted Kiba being chased by a cloud of bees, which had gotten out of Shino's control. "Kiba! I challenge you to a fight!"

"Maybe when Shino finally gets these stupid insects under control!" Kiba shouted above the deafening buzzing sounds, shooting his teammate a glare. Shino was just standing by the wall, not really doing anything. It was impossible to tell whether he was even awake or not.

Hinata suddenly burst through the door of Team Kurenai's house, panting and clutching a large fly swatter. There was war paint on her face, a horizontal camouflage line beneath each eye. "I-I'll save you, K-Kiba!" She began to chase the cloud of bees, which ignored her and continued their pursuit of the dog tamer.

Shino suddenly seemed to wake up, and walked toward the cloud of bees. However, he was trampled by Kiba, followed by his own out-of-control bees, followed by a fly swatter-wielding Hyuuga. As the dust cloud left by the three cleared, Lee saw that Shino was in the same position he had been in when he was standing by the wall, except he was now horizontal instead of vertical. Not wanting to miss his chance, Rock Lee ran up to him. "Shino! I challenge you to a fight!"

"No."

"Aw…. Why does nobody want to fight me?!"

* * *

"Naruto… may I ask what you're doing?"

The blonde ninja said something unintelligible through a mouthful of ramen.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Naruto swallowed the ramen and turned toward Sai. "I'm trying to make myself sick by eating too much ramen."

"…Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Sakura's going to be the doctor for the entire village while we're here! If I get sick, I can spend more time around her!"

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck in making yourself sick." Sai walked away. As soon as Naruto's munching sounds were out of earshot, he glanced around furtively, before opening a can of ramen.

* * *

"_Shika-ma-ru~!_ Rise and shine, sweetie!" Ino roughly pulled the covers off of her teammate, who curled up and murmured something in his sleep. Her shoulders slumped. "Shikamaru. Wake up. I'm serious."

"…Mumblemumblemumble…"

Ino sighed in exasperation. But then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and her frustrated expression faded into a devious grin. There was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs, the door opening, a quiet conversation outside, the door shutting, and more footsteps running up the stairs. Soon, Ino re-entered the room, followed by Temari. The former was faking a worried expression.

"He won't wake up, Temari! I've tried everything, but it doesn't work!" Ino clasped her hands together, as if begging. "Please can you use one of your wind jutsus on him to wake him up?"

"O…K?" Temari raised her enormous fan in the air, before yelling "Wind Scythe!" and blasting cold air at Shikamaru, who screamed loudly and fell out of bed

There was silence for a few seconds as the disturbed dust in the room settled back onto the surfaces. Then there was angry mumbling from behind the bed. The two blondes could only make out a few words: "Wind jutsu… ten in the morning… troublesome…" Ino frowned upon hearing the last word. Temari just left.

* * *

Team Hebi probably had it worse off than Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru combined. To put it bluntly, their house was on fire. This is why Karin should never attempt to cook breakfast.

"It's your fault, Jugo!" the redhead shouted. She was more than a little bit cranky after being awake all night.

"How is it my fault?!"

"You're supposed to cook breakfast, not me!"

"But you specifically asked to cook breakfast yourself this morning!"

"Exactly! You should've said no!"

"We left the decision up to Sasuke."

"Then you should've told Sasuke to say no, moron!"

Meanwhile, the Uchiha stood a few meters away, trying to convince Suigetsu to get into a bucket. "Come on. You're the only way we can put out the fire without using the water from the faucet."

"Why don't you just go get some water from someone else's house?" Suigetsu asked, backing away.

Sasuke stared at him as if he was stupid (he often did this to his teammates). "What, you think I'm just going to _walk into someone else's house_ and say "Hey, can I have a bucket of water?""

"Yeah. You can do that, right? I mean, everyone here knows each other."

"Oh, so you think you can just walk into someone else's house uninvited, do you?"

"You're just antisocial."

"You're just stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Well, I'm not getting in the freakin' bucket!"

"You're getting in the bucket if I have to kill you to make you do it!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Suigetsu ran away, followed closely by Sasuke.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Tsunade finally managed to calm everyone down and get them into the town square. Naruto and Sai were both green in the face and holding white plastic buckets in case they needed to throw up again. Sakura looked tired after spending most of the night and some of the morning working in the hospital. Rock Lee looked depressed after every single person in the village had turned down his challenge. Kiba and Hinata were covered in bee stings, and Hinata's fly swatter was badly damaged. Shino was covered in footprints from when he was trampled by the other two. Shikamaru kept on almost falling asleep, only to be woken up again by a sharp slap from Ino. All of Team Hebi was burned from the fire, red-faced and sweating from chasing each other around the village.

The Hokage cleared her throat and began her speech. "So, as we all know, we've been transported by a failed replacement jutsu–" she glared at Naruto "–to a village we've never heard of before called the Hidden Fanfiction Village. Now, there are going to be rules that we must follow while we're here. But before I review them, does anyone have any questions?" One hand went up somewhere behind Tsunade, who sighed. "No, Orochimaru, you cannot slit anyone's throat." The hand went down. "Rule one: No slitting throats. Rule two: No feeding the teenagers between meals. For anyone who's wondering, "the teenagers" refers to the four teams of Konoha – not including the senseis – and Team Hebi. Rule three: No crossdressing. I'm looking at you, Team Guy. Rule four: As long as we are in the Hidden Fanfiction Village, there will be no violence among us, regardless of whether we are enemies or friends. And finally, the most important rule… No nuclear bombing Russia!"

"We can't do that anyway," Karin snapped. "There isn't a Russia in this universe."

"…Maybe I should've added "No breaking the fourth wall" to the rules," Tsunade murmured. Out loud, she said: "Now, I'm going to assign each team a mission. Team Kakashi, I want you to search the houses for any vermin such as rats or spiders, and exterminate them. Team Asuma, you will help them."

"Exterminate!" Naruto shouted in his best dalek voice.

"Yes, very nice. Team Guy, you'll scout the village and figure out where everything is. It would be nice if you could find the library; libraries usually mean atlases, and if we have an atlas, we can figure out where we are. If not a library, find a school. They always have atlases."

"Sir!" Guy saluted, Rock Lee following his lead.

"Team Kurenai, go and look for Akamaru. Mostly because I can't think of anything better for you to do. And Team Hebi… go make me a sandwich."

Many of them grumbling complaints, the five teams walked off to complete their various missions.

"Anyone up for a card game?" Tsunade asked. After a short pause, she added, "Winner gets all of everyone's money."

The others followed her back to the building for a card game.

* * *

"Ransengan!"

_Crash!_

"…Naruto?" Sai asked. "Don't you think that was a bit, well… overkill?"

"Nah, of course not!" Naruto grinned. "We have to kill the rats at any cost, right?"

"I don't think Lady Tsunade said that," Sakura pointed out. "And you just broke down the wall between the bathroom and the living room."

Naruto shrugged. "They can rebuild it. They're Team Hebi, right?"

"Yes," Sai answered. "Team Hebi. A team which consists of an emo kid, a crazed fangirl, a moron, and a psychopath."

"…Good point."

* * *

"Eek! Spider! Shikamaru, kill it, kill it, _kill it_!"

"What a pain," Shikamaru groaned, stepping on the spider, which was about one square inch in size. He had been doing this all morning.

"Ino, just step on them yourself," said Asuma.

"But they're _gross!_" Ino whined.

"Then go kill some rats or something," Chouji told her through a mouthful of chips.

"But they're _gross!_"

"…This is going to take a while," Asuma commented.

* * *

"Well, this looks like a school."

Team Guy stood in front of the Fanfiction Village Ninja Academy, a tall building which more resembled a real-world high school than a Naruto-world ninja academy.

"Let's go find the school library," Tenten said, pushing open the doors and walking into the darkened, blue-tiled hallway. A few meters away, a tiny storage closet was visible, the white-painted door hanging open. Strangely enough, it was completely empty – not even a mop or a broom was in sight.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Lee asked, wandering over to her.

"This storage closet…" Neji joined them and peered into the closet.

"There's nothing in there."

"Exactly!" Tenten cried. "There should at least be a mop or something!"

"Never mind that now," Guy told them. "We need to find the library, and then we need to find an atlas!"

"Byakugan!"

"That's just cheating," Tenten grumbled.

Lee shrugged. "It's better than searching the whole building for it."

"…I've found it," Neji told them. "And there are people."

"Wait, there are people in the library?" Lee cried. "I thought this village was deserted!"

"No, they're not from this village. They were transported here along with us." Neji turned to them, looking slightly worried. "…Guys, the Akatsuki are in the library…"

* * *

Tsunade kicked down the door of the kitchen. _"Where's mah frickin' sammich?!"_

Sasuke glanced at her. He was sitting in what appeared to be a deck chair, holding a bag of popcorn, watching Karin and Suigetsu argue. Jugo was also sitting in a deck chair. "They're arguing over what we should put in the sandwich," the Uchiha told the Hokage.

"…Do they fight over everything?"

"Yes. They're worse than a married couple."

"Want some popcorn?" Jugo asked.

Ignoring Jugo, Tsunade stormed up to Karin and Suigetsu, pushing them away from each other. "Lettuce!" she yelled, before turning and leaving the kitchen. The two Team Hebi members, who hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, stared after her as if she was insane.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, not many major plot events occurred in this chapter... but it's all just setting up for the epicness of the next chapter. I swear chapter three will be a hundred times better. If not, you get your money back.**


End file.
